The great Battle of the White magicians vs the Dark Wizards
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: It's the final battle between Kaito and the Kaito organization. But the Black organization teams up with the Kaito Organization. They then kidnap Kazuha/ kaite, Rachel/ran, and Aoko as Kaita girl. Then Jimmy/ shinichi, Harley/ heiji and Kaito are black mail to steal this jewel, what will they do? But they do know that this is the FINAL BATTLE BLUE ROZE
1. Kidnap

Rachel, Kazuha, and Aoko were at the mall. They were eating lunch together as they often did.

"So Rachel, how are you and Jimmy doing" Kazuha ask with a smile on her face, Rachel was blushing.

"We're doing fine." Rachel answered quickly, Aoko smiled as well.

"Oh come on Rachel, me and Kazuha both know that you and Jimmy are going out." Aoko said, Kazuha nodded.

"Yeah, we saw ya an Jimmy out yesterday on a date." Kazuha said while getting closer to Rachel face, Aoko did the same. Rachel began to freak out, then she sign.

"Fine yes, me and Jimmy are dating." Rachel said, Kazuha and Aoko smiled brightly.

"Finally, you 2 got together finally." Kazuha said with a satisfied smile, Aoko nodded in agreement. Rachel then got a smiled of her own.

"Well, what about you and Harley?" Rachel ask with innocents to Kazuha, Kazuha began to blush herself. She took a bite of her pizza to save her some time, but it was no good. As soon she was finish Rachel and Aoko were staring strait at her.

"Well, we are fine, nothing new." Kazuha said quickly, Rachel and Aoko were not satisfied however.

"Come on, I told you that me and Jimmy were going out, you should at least return the favours." Rachel said, Kazuha blush. She then accepted defeat and gave in.

"Well, I still haven't told Harley and he doesn't even seem interested in me. I mean he doesn't even notice me when I give him sigh and everything." Kazuha said, Aoko back off a little. But Rachel look even closer at Kazuha.

"No, your wrong Kazuha, Harley dose love you." Rachel said, Kazuha look at Rachel and smiled sadly.

"I know your saying that to make me feel better Rachel, but please don't do that." Kazuha said, but Rachel shock her head.

"No, he really loves you, Jimmy told me so." Rachel said. "Jimmy told me that Harley told him that he loves you and, that he's too scared to tell you. He also thinks that you don't love him also." Rachel said, Kazuha was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say, Kazuha began to get a little teary.

"Rachel, is that true?" Kazuha ask, Rachel nodded and Kazuha smiled Kazuha then got up and huge Rachel a little and sat back down. Kazuha whip away the tears she cried a little. After that, Kazuha look at Aoko.

"Well, Aoko how are you and Kaito?" Kazuha ask, Rachel was also looking at Aoko.

"Alright, Alright I know what you're getting at. Yes me and Kaito are boyfriend and girlfriend we are doing great thank you." Aoko said, Rachel and Kazuha sign in disappointment. Aoko went into laughter, Kazuha and Rachel laugh as well. After they finish their lunches that they were eating, they got up and began walking around.

"Well, I got to buy a present for Kaito." Aoko said, Rachel and Kazuha look at her confuse. Aoko say there faces and explain. "Tomorrow is Kaito birthday, so you know I thought I'd give him a gift." Aoko said, Rachel and Kazuha nodded in agreement. Then Rachel stop in her tracks.

"Oh no!" She said "That reminds me I need to get Jimmy a gift tomorrow." Rachel said, Aoko and Kazuha look at Rachel weird Rachel blush a little. "It's me and Jimmies anniversary for us being together for a year." Rachel said Kazuha and Aoko nodded. "Well, I guess I better go buy my gift." Rachel said, Aoko nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we meet at the entrance in half a hour?" Aoko suggested, Kazuha and Rachel nodded. Rachel and Aoko began to walk separate ways, Rachel look at Kazuha standing a little far behind her.

"Kazuha, do you want to come with me?" Rachel ask Kazuha shock her head.

"No, it's Okay; I'll meet you guys later." Kazuha said, Rachel nodded and continuo walking.

**Aoko way **

Aoko was looking around at all the shops, but none of the thing they sell seem right. Then Aoko walk by a magic store, she smiled. She walk into the store and began to look around. She smiled when she saw hundreds of merchandise of Kaito and Kaita girl customs and ect. She look around for 25 minuets, but couldn't fine anything perfect. But she then pass by a racket of some cheap lockets with the Kaito KID symbol on it. Aoko got a idea, she ran to a counter that was filled with monocles. She got one with a white background and ran into a personalizing store.

"This is going to be great." Aoko thought as she waited for her gift. Her gift was done in 20 minuets, she then went to a wrapping centre and had her gift put in a little white boxes and put a blue bow on it. She then walk to the front of the store and waited patiently on her friends.

**Rachel way**

Rachel walk around the store, she was wondering what to get Jimmy. Rachel then walk into a picture frame store, she look at all the pretty frames. None of them seem to look like something Jimmy would like with a picture of them together. Then Rachel saw a frame at the bottom of the shelf, she bent down and pick up a beautiful picture frame. Rachel smiled, it was perfect, and it was small enough to fit in some ones pocket. Rachel went and bought the gift, then went outside of the store and put in a picture of them together. She then went to a wrapping centre and had the gift wrap in blue paper and a red bow on it. The gift was perfect, Rachel then walk to the front of the store with Aoko and waited for Kazuha.

**Kazuha way**

Kazuha walk around the store, she didn't know what to do. After walking around the store, Kazuha found a bench and sat down. The only person she was thinking of was Harley. It turn out that Harley love her, what was she to do. Kazuha wants to tell Harley that she loves him but she was too scared, then she thought. She could give him a gift that told him that she love him. But what gift was good enough? Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"That's perfect" Kazuha thought. Kazuha then got up and ran to the closets picture booth in the mall. She got her picture taken and developed; she then ran to a card shop and bought a card that was the size of the picture. Kazuha the put on some pink lipstick and kiss the back of the card, leaving a lipstick mark. Kazuha then put the card in a envelope and put it in her pocket. Kazuha was satisfied with her gift. Kazuha then found Rachel and Aoko at the entrance of the mall. They walk out of the mall and headed towards the car they all came in with. They were alone of course, then a black mysteriously car was driving behind them. Aoko looked at the car from the corner of her eye, and saw the driver and recognized him as snake. Aoko then made a cloud of smoke appear and she was now dress as Kaita girl. Aoko was sure that snake didn't see her face, or he didn't even know that she was Kaita girl. Kazuha and Rachel turn around and look at the car. The car move quickly in front of the girls and stop. The door open and out came non other than Vermouth and Rose. Rachel got into a stance so she could attack if one of them came near her. Kazuha did the same thing as well. Aoko got out her card gun and pointed it towards Rose. Then someone else came out. He was new Rachel, Kazuha, and Aoko didn't know him but they didn't let their guard down.

"Well hello there Kaita girl." Rose said, Kaita just grin at her.

"Rachel, Kazuha good to see you." Vermouth said, Rachel and Kazuha just gave her a dirty look.

"What do you want?" Aoko yelled, Rose and Vermouth just laugh at them. Then they both pulled out a gun, so did the new guy.

"What I want is for you to get into the car." Rose said in a cold voice, Kaita smiled and then smoke filled the whole area. When it cleared Rose, Vermouth, and the guy gun was gone. Kaita was now on top of their car with a smile.

"Nice try" Kaita said smiling, and then the guy ran up as fast as lighting on top of the car. He then pulled out a cloth and drug Kaita, she was nock out cold.

"Kaita!" Rachel yelled.

"Good jog JTR" Vermouth yelled. Rachel then ran just as fast as JTR and sent a flying kick towards Vermouth Face. Then, JTR grab Rachel leg and drug her as well. Both Rachel and Kaita were then sent into the car. Then JTR look at Kazuha, he then ran towards Kazuha, with the cloth. But Kazuha grab his hand and swing him the other way. But the guy grab Kazuha arm before her got really far away. He then brought the cloth to Kazuha face, but before it touches her face. Kazuha brought her hand up and scratch JTR HARD on the face. The guy didn't seem to notice at all he then brought the cloth to her face, and Kazuha got knock out. JTR then drag Kazuha by the arm and threw her into the car, Vermouth shivered at his face.

"Are you Okay?" Rose ask, JTR just smiled at Rose and Vermouth.

"Are you kidding? I never felt better." JTR practically laugh the words out. They then enter the car and they left.

O.K HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'LL HAVE MORE OUT SOON. BY THE WAY, TRY TO GUESS WHAT JTR STANDS FOR. YOU SEE, IN THE KAITO KID ORGINAZATION EACH CODE NAME STAND FOR SOMETHING. THE CODE NAME FOR SNAKE STANDS FOR THE SNAKE THAT CONFINCE EVA AND ADAM TO EAT THE APPLE FROM THE APPLE TREE. TEACHING THEM GOOD AND EVIL.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Message sent

was sitting in his house reading a Sherlock homes book. Then Jimmy got a phone call, Jimmy pick up the phone and guess who it was?

"JIMMY I NEED YOUR HELP, KAZUHA BEEN KIDNAP" Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear. It was Harley of course, his best friend supposedly. Jimmy then answer the phone with a safe distance from his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy ask. He heard Harley breath in deep from annoyance and said it once again.

"I said Kazuha been Kidnap, and I need your help to find her." Harley said as nice as possible. Jimmy rolled his eyes. Harley was probably over reacting again. He all ready done it 7 times this MONTH.

"Harley, are you shore I mean, Kazuha probably at Aoko place or at Rachel place." Jimmy said, but there was no use trying to convince him other wise.

"No I'm sure Kazuha been kidnap. This morning I went to her place since her parents were out of town, but she wasn't there. There was no sign that she sleep there last night. I called Aoko place, but Kaito answer and said Aoko wasn't home either. Then I called Rachel place, but she didn't answer." Harley explain to Jimmy, Jimmy just yawn.

"Just comb down, how about you meet me at Rachel home and well see if she there or not. If she there with Kazuha and Aoko, you don't call me about any kidnappings without solid prove for a year." Jimmy said, Harley laugh a little.

"What if I'm right?" Harley ask, Jimmy thought for a secant then answer.

"If you're right, then I will take you seriously every time you call me and say Kazuha is missing." Jimmy said, Harley grin and nodded his head.

"Deal, I'll see you in 15 minuets. Oh and Kaito will be there too, he also thinks that Aoko and Kazuha were kidnap." Harley said, he then hang up. Jimmy sign and he hang his call too. He then walk out his door and walk to Rachel place. It took 15 minuets for Jimmy to get to Rachel place. Then Harley came screeching in on his motorcycle. He then stop in front of Jimmy, but Harley didn't stop quick enough and hit the car in front of him. Harley didn't even notice. Jimmy smiled, because it was Richards car. Maybe Harleys crazy sudden "Kazuha disappearance" attacks wasn't all bad. Then someone tap on Jimmy shoulder, Jimmy turn around, only to see Kaito.

"Okay lets go Jimmy!" Harley yelled, Jimmy sign. He clime up the stares with every one else. Once they got to the door Jimmy open the door with the key Rachel gave him. Once Jimmy open the door Harley went racing into the office, He went into Rachel room.

"Kazuha, are you in here!" Harley yelled into Rachel room, no one was there. Harley hit the closes wall nearest to him. "Damnit!" He yelled to himself, Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

"Comb down, they just probably went shopping." Kaito said, Harley grown a little, but then thought about it. Jimmy enter the room, he was thankful that Richard was on a trip away for a week. Jimmy saw Rachel phone on her bed, Jimmy pick it up and look at her texts messages.

"Your right Kaito Rachel, Kazuha, and Aoko are at the mall." Jimmy said, Harley smiled brightly.

"Good, let's go." He said, Kaito nodded. Jimmy agreed but he was puzzle by something. They phone said that the texts messages were sent to the phone yesterday at 2:00 P.M.

"Probably just a glitch." Jimmy thought, but he still wasn't sure. He shock off the feeling and he began to follow Harley and Kaito down the stares. Once they got down Harley stared at the his bike.

"Hey, who the idiot who crash their car into my bike?" Harley yelled at to no one. Jimmy and Kaito were trying to keep their best from laughing.

"I don't know?" Jimmy said, Harley growled a little more.

"Never mind, lets just get to the mall." He said, Jimmy and Kaito nodded in agreement. Harley then got on his bike, he then handed Jimmy a helmet. "You can ride with me." Harley said, Jimmy gulp Harley could be a reckless driver. A very reckless driver, but Jimmy got on anyways. Harley look at Kaito. "Come on there's plenty of room." Harley said, but Kaito shock his head.

"Its okay, I can get there on my own." He said, Harley look at him funny, but he started his bike and began to drive like crazy to the mall. They got there in 5 minuets, they ran 3 red lights and almost ran into a sign, a car, and a number of other objects. Kaito however was waiting right in front of the mall waiting, Jimmy and Harley park the bike quickly and then got to Kaito. Harley, Jimmy and Kaito then made their way into the mall. They spited up and spent an hour and a half looking for the girls, no luck. Harley, Jimmy and Kaito came slowly walking out of the mall. Harley was still thinking were Kazuha could have been, Jimmy was thinking how to brag to Harley with how he won, but Kaito stop and pick up something.

"Harley, I think you're right, the girls were kidnap." Kaito said, Harley turn his head fast and look at Kaito seriously, Jimmy turn his head slowly.

"What makes you so sure?" Jimmy ask, but he then understood when he saw what Kaito was holding. It was a Aoko clothes in the bushes, Kaito also saw some smoke boom. It was a trick Kaito and Aoko use to quickly change into another person or into Kaito KID or Kaita girl. Jimmy, Harley, and Kaito began to look for more clues, Jimmy notice the hard rubber wheel marks on the ground right next to them. Harley found Kazuha hair ribbon and found something that scared all of them…..they found blood that lead from the grass to the side of where a car could have been park.

"Wait, if Rachel, Kazuha, and Aoko have been missing since yesterday, do you think they sent a note to us now?" Kaito ask out of no where, Harley and Jimmy started to run to Harleys bike. They then got on and began to drive like crazy to Jimmy house, Kaito sign.

"I guess I'll see you there." Kaito said, Jimmy and Harley got to Jimmy house in 8 minuets. But some how Kaito still beat them, Kaito was kneeling on the ground. When the bike came to a stop Kaito turn around with something in his hand. It was a flash drive with a note attach to it saying:

**PLAY ME **

On it. Harley, Kaito, and Jimmy went up to his room where his computer was. Kaito quickly change into his Kaito custom. Then Jimmy click the little 'connect call' button. Then on the screen appeared Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Snake, Rose, JTR, the secant boss, and the boss in his shadow form in the back.

"Well, hello there Kaito kid, so nice to see you again." The boss said, Kaito Jimmy and Haley grown.

"Where the girls?" Jimmy ask, then JTR began to grin.

"Don't worry, they're safe, for now. Then JTR began to laugh in a creepy way.

"Don't play games, where is Kazuha!?" Harley yelled at the computer screen. Rose laugh loudly.

"You love that Osaka girl, how pathetic." Rose said, Jimmy had to hold Harley back from breaking the computer.

"What do you want?" Kaito ask, the Boss laugh as so did the others, except for Gin.

"We want the Jewels of hero's." Gin said, Kaito grown, so did the others. "We have a good reason to believe that it is the pardon jewel." He finish, everyone stared at them.

"Give us prove that Rachel and the others are safe." Jimmy yelled, the Boss smiled.

"Well, here you go." He said, then the screen turn into 3rd and each showed a picture of Rachel, Kazuha, and Aoko all tied up and blindfolded.

"Kazuha!" Harley yelled, but she didn't responded at all. Kaito frown at it and he rested his hand on Harley shoulder.

"They can't hear you." Kaito said, Harley grown.

"I know" Harley said, They were able to see a newspaper with the today's date on it. Then it turn back to its original picture.

"So, if you want to see them again, bring the Jewel to us at the stone building in 24 hours. If you want to see the girls with there virginity then give it to us in 12 hours." he said, Jimmy almost fell down.

"We'll do it," Kaito said, but he then got head level to the computer. "If you lay a finger on Aoko or any of the other girls then you can kiss your Jewel good-bye." Kaito said, the Boss smiled again at Kaito.

"I'll admit Kaito, I do lie a lot," He said, "But for this once, I'll give you a chance and keep my promise." He said, Kaito look at him, Kaito didn't trust him. But he didn't have a choice. "So, right now its 10:00 A.M right now, so at 10 tonight bring the jewel at stone inc. If you miss that time your girls lose their innocents." He said, Kaito, Jimmy, and Harley nodded and so did everyone on the computer.

"See you soon," Vermouth said.

"Very soon." Snake added and then everyone disappeared on the computer and the battle has began.

I'LL PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS SOON, I'LL ALSO DO REQUEST IF I LIKE THEM. LOOK A SOME OF MY OTHER ONES TOO.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Rescue mission

The computer then went black. Harley hit the wall while saying with each hit:

"Damn it, Damn it." Kaito look at Jimmy.

"What should we do?" Kaito ask, Jimmy smiled.

"What else, we steal that Jewel," Jimmy said, Harley stop hitting the wall and began paying attention. "We steal the Jewel and we get the girls back!" Jimmy said, the guys smiled and began to agree.

"Ya, but what do you mean we?" Kaito ask.

"Ya, we can't get caught Jimmy, we could kiss our detective work goodbye if we do that." Harley said, Jimmy kept on smiling.

"Don't worry, I got that part cover." Jimmy said, the guys look at him funny, but then Jimmy explain. Then the guys smiled as well.

"That's perfect!" Kaito said, so lets get ready.

Kaito had already sent a note saying that they would steal the Jewel of hero's at 20:25 hours. The note said:

We will

We will steal the Jewel of hero's at 20:25 hours. It'll see you soon, and I won't be alone.

(Then there is the Kaito KID symbol)

Nakamori had all of the police set up for the heist. Nakamori had a new and created idea, he put the Jewel in a what appeared to be normal box's. But if somewhere to open then box's, then a knife will pop out and cut the person. The knife will be covered in a paralyzing liquid that will last 12 hours. The only way to unparalyzed them is to make them drink a position to unparalyze them. There were also that covered every square inch with cops. They then waited, it was 8:00, 25min before they would strike. Then 2 officers 1 with dark skin and the other one white came up to the door, their faces was check it was clear. They were then let in, and they then splinted up. They dark skin one went around the top floor of the building, and hid in the bathroom. The white skin one went around where the jewel was and he hid in a closet that was very close to the jewel.

20 min later then there were 5 min left, then 1 min. Then

3…..

2…..

1…..

And then the lights went out, there has been a power out. The police went hysterical, some went to the fuse box's only to learn that the box's has been completely destroyed. Others went to the room with the Jewel to protect it, and others went to the roof. Then there was a yell on all of the police walky-talky:

"KAITO KID HAS BEEN SPOTED, KAITO KID HAS BEEN SPOTED!" Then half of the police went outside to try and catch Kaito, but the other cops in the room with the jewel stayed to guard it. Then there heard something, it was coming from outside the room, then something stood in the way of the door. No one could get a good look, but then the thing held up a Jewel, Nakamori gasp, he then turn around to see that the Jewel was gone.

"That must be Kaita girl, get her!" Nakamori yelled, then all of the cops in clueing Nakamori ran after the figure. The person than ran away with the cops following it. Then the vent that was on top of the Jewel open, and something fell to the floor. He was about to grab the Jewel but he stop, he then pulled out a thin metal wire with a hook. He open the case, the knife pop out but the person wasn't cut. Then the person took the Jewel and look at it to be sure that it was the real thing, but a guard walk in and scream into his walky-talky when he saw the person.

"THE TIFE HAS BEEN SPOTED, THE TIFE HAS BEEN SPOTED!" Yelled the guard, Nakamori was listening and shook his head.

"IMPOSSIBAL, WE'RE CHASING KAITA GIRL AND KAITO KID HAS BEEN SPOTED AND COMFURND TO BE OUTSIDE!" Nakamori yelled into the walky-talky, but the guard shock his, but then the person made smoke appear around his face knocking the guard out. Nakamori and his men then corner the person they were chasing. "Put your hands in the air!" Nakamori yelled, the person turn around and put up his hands. The person drop the Jewel in front of Nakamori, Nakamori pick it up and look at the Jewel it was a fake. "What the, give us the real Jewel Kaita girl." Nakamori yelled, but he then almost had a heart attack when he heard the person respond.

"Hey I not a girl, I'm a boy!" The person yelled annoyed, the police all look shock.

"Are you Kaito kid?" Nakamori ask, the person shock his head.

"Man, if you're that stupid then no wonder you can't catch Kaito kid." The person said the Nakamori, Nakamori began to get mad. Then the guy heard something in his ear, he then smiled and said. "Later, and nice meeting you." The person said in a sarcastic voice, he then pulled out a sword and turn towards the window. Then with 3 swings a large triangle shape hole appeared, the person put the sword into a sheath on his belt and he flew out the window. The police just stood there with shock, but Nakamori got out of his trance and he yelled at his men.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO GET KAITO KID NOW!" He yelled, all of the guard began to clumsily run outside of the building. Nakamori was still confuses, how could Kaito and Kaita girl be at 3 places at once?

Kaito was still flying until he saw someone fly out of the building through the window. Then another person begins to fly towards Kaito as well, the 3 of them then head towards the stone Inc building.

Kaito kid then appeared in front of the building. A camera saw him and made the locket door open. Kaito walk in he then look around the Abandon building, there were no workers or nothing. Then a speaker that was on the front desk began to speak.

"Ah Kaito KID if you have the Jewel, enter the elevator and press the very bottom button." The speaker said, Kaito look at his watch it was 9:00 and there wasn't much time. He enter the building and press the bottom button. Then the elevator began to go down. Then it stop at the B20 floor, he then walk out of the elevator. He walk into a completely metal wall that was a pure silver white colour. Kaito found a note that had directions to where to go. He walk down the room a little farther and made a few lefts and rights and such. Then he walk right up to a door, he open it and in there was a room. In the room was a long table with Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Rose, and Snake they were all sitting in the room.

"Hello Kaito." Vodka said, Kaito just stared at him coldly. "Have a seat and relax" Vodka said, Kaito sat down, but he didn't let his guard down. Then a huge TV from behind appeared and on the screen was the Boss, He seem to be smiling.

"Ah, Kaito you came, how fantastic." He said, but Kaito wasn't amused. "Do you have the Jewel?" The boss ask Kaito nodded and held out the beautiful Jewel to the TV. "Very good." The Boss said Kaito then slides the Jewel to Gin. Gin takes a look at the Jewel he smiles. "Its real boss" Gin said too the computer screen, the man seem to smile.

"Where are the girls?" Kaito ask serious, "You got what you want." He yelled at the screen and the other everyone laugh.

"Well, sorry dear boy, but we'll hold onto them a little longer." The Boss said, Kaito hid his eyes from everyone view. "We need some hostages for our next robbery. And the guards like a little new skin every now and then." The Boss said coldly, every one then laugh as well with the Boss Kaito just began to laugh, louder then the rest, When Kaito stop he look at them with his poker face.

"Do you really think I would come he with no back up?" Kaito said, every one look at him funny. Then smoke exploded everywhere, Every one tried to cover their mouth to keep from coughing. Then there was a HUGE object that was thrown at the TV which cut communication from the Boss. By the time the smoke cleared every one was either knock out or tied up with rope. Kaito had also taken the jewel.

Kaito then ran outside with the Jewel, there were 2 other people following him.

"You got the Jewel?" Ask the person on the right it was Jimmy with his voice was also much darker than his usual voice. Kaito nodded at Jimmy,

"Got it right here" Kaito said while holding up the Jewel in his hand.

"Well I guess you are good at something." Said the person other person on the right side, it was Harley.

"Very funny" Kaito said, and then he got a serious look on his face. "Did you remember the map that I gave you?" Kaito ask both of them they both nodded with a grin of their own.

"You bet." They said in a union Kaito gave another one of his smiles.

"Okay, we'll meet out on the roof in 15 min, don't be late." Kaito said, they all smiled. Then they separated when the ran into a path that spitted into 3. Kaito went forwarder, Harley went to the right, and Jimmy went to the left.

**Jimmy way**

Jimmy followed the path until he came to a large metal door. The door was lock, but Jimmy pulled out a pick locket and he began to pick the lock. Then he heard a scream, it was Rachel.

"No, please stop No" Jimmy then began to work on the lock faster, he finally got it open. He swing the door open and he saw a horrible sight, Rachel was on the floor and chain to the wall. A guy with black hair and Black eyes had just rip off Rachel shirt and was going for her bra.

"Stop squirming you little bitch!" The guy yelled, he then slap Rachel hard on the face that did it for Jimmy. Jimmy then turn off the lights, causing the guy to stop what he was doing. "What who there?" He ask, he look around but all he could hear was a dark laugh.

"You will pay for what you have done!" The dark voice then yelled the guy began to freak out.

"Who….who are you?" The guy ask, then he back up into a wall, and then right in front of his face.

"I'm Kid Baron, your worst nightmare" Jimmy said as his mask covered face appeared right in front of the guy. The guy scream and then he fainted right there, the lights then turn on and look at Rachel. Rachel was frighten and she cross her arms trying to cover herself from the stranger. Kid Baron walk closer to her then he bent down to the level of Rachel. Then Kid Baron pulled off his mask and under it was Jimmy face.

"Jimmy?" Rachel ask, Jimmy nodded and Rachel began to cry tears of joy. "Jimmy!" Rachel yelled as she jump up and hug Jimmy tightly. "You came for me" Rachel said, Jimmy smiled at her.

"Of course I did, saving you was the most important thing for me to do." Jimmy said, Rachel was so touch by Jimmy words that she lean back a little and kiss Jimmy passionately. Then after they kiss Jimmy freed Rachel from the chains and got up and put his mask back on. "Rachel, did you remember all of the magic Aoko and Kaito taught you?" Kid Baron ask, Rachel nodded yes to her question. "Good, then put on this" Kid Baron said while handing Rachel a outfit, Rachel nodded and began to put it on. "I'll wait outside," Kid Baron said, but Rachel stop him.

"No, can you stay here…I feel safer with you." Rachel ask with a blush, Night Baron just nodded yes and waited for Rachel to finish dressing. Rachel finish getting dress, she then got something from her ruing jacket and began to follow Night Baron to the roof.

**Kaito** **way**

Kaito ran straight for a few min until he ran into a metal door, he knew that there were laser beams all around the door. Kaito than began to slowly walk around the laser beams, then he heard a yell.

"Don't, stop chasing me please stop it!" A yell came from the room, it was Aoko and she sounded like she was in real trouble. Kaito then move like crazy around the lasers and got to the door. The door wasn't lock thankfully and he then open the door. When he open the door he almost wanted to through up, right in front of him was Aoko on the floor. She was topless and was in her underwear, a guy had grab her by the feet and was trying to touch her. Kaito grab out his card gun and shoot it at the guy. It caught hold of his sleeve causing him to he pulled against the wall. Kaito then shoot more hitting the side of his clothes, then the final one barley miss his face but left a faint scare on it. Then the guy fainted when the card almost got him, a trick that Kaito pick up from his mother. Kaito then turn to Aoko, she was on the grown crying. Kaito went up to her and he bent down near her.

"Aoko, are you Okay?" Kaito ask very concern for her, Aoko look up from her hands and she jump up the hug Kaito.

"Kaito, thank god you came I thought you would never come!" Aoko said through her tears, Kaito held Aoko tightly.

"I would never forget you." Kaito said, then they both pulled back a little kissing lovingly. After what felt like forever kissing each other Kaito stop to look Aoko over. "Can you still fly out of here?" He ask, Aoko nodded yes, Kaito then grab out a cloth and covered Aoko with it. He then pulled it off and Aoko was dress and ready to go, she even had a bra on Aoko got something from her wreck Kaita girl suite and put it in her pocket. Kaito then grab her hand lovingly and he lead her to the roof.

**Harley way **

Harley ran through a number of hallways until he ran into a door. On the door was a large complicated lock that would take him at least 10 min to unlock. Harley started to unlock the lock until he heard a scream in there.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Help me, oh please help me Harley!" It was Kazuha and Harley was now in his wreck less stage. He pulled out his sword and he raise it above his head and brought it down hard, the lock broke. Harley force the door open and the sight made him want to take the sword and stab himself in the heart. Kazuha was face the opposite way with her hands chain to the wall, A blond hair guy had a whip in his hand he was whipping Kazuha back. Harley lost it right there, he took his sword and ran towards the guy. The guy didn't have a secant to react when Harley took him by the neck and force him on the wall. Harley had the sword just a inch away from his face, but Harley didn't kill him, it was a oath he took. So he took the sword and put it in the sheath then he drew back his fist and knock the guy out. Harley then turn to Kazuha, she was crying but she look up and smiled at Harley. Harley ran over and made a blanket appear put of now where and covered Kazuha with it. He then work on the simple lock and free Kazuha, Kazuha fell down a little but Harley caught her, he then brought her up and he kiss her. Kazuha was surprise but she kiss back lovingly. Then when they stop Harley held Kazuha.

"I love you Kazuha" Harley said, Kazuha felt a tear go down her face as she lean into Harley chest.

"Oh Harley, I love you too I love you for such a long time." Kazuha said as she held onto Harley, Harley felt his heart skip a beat as Kazuha said these words. Then after a few more min of holding each other Harley let go and stood up.

"Kazuha we have to go, did you learn the trick of how to fly in the air like Kaito and Aoko dose?" Harley ask, Kazuha nodded yes and Harley smiled.

"Then we're good!" Harley said, he then took the blanket and covered Kazuha completely with it, he then pulled it off and Kazuha was dress. Kazuha look down and blush, but Kazuha then got up. She quickly walk over to her ripe clothes and she got her present and her charm that she made 1 for herself and Harley. Kazuha cried a little when she saw that the strap was gone when the guy pulled it off of her neck. Harley then came over and made a new chain appear and put the charm on it. It was as good as new, Kazuha smiled.

"Thank you Harley." Kazuha said, Harley smiled at her lovingly.

"No problem" He said, he then lead Kazuha out of the building and to the roof. They meat with the other and they began to fly off the roof, but then snake came out and began to shoot at them. They all doge it the gun shoot attracted the police which were very close. Kaito Kid then threw the Jewel to Kid Baron.

"Return it for me, will you?" Kaito ask, Kid Baron nodded and flew down right in front of the police. Nakamori saw Kid Baron and almost had a heart attack a camera got it all on film.

"Who are you?" Nakamori ask in shock, Kid Baron just threw the Jewel in Nakamori hands and just flew away. Nakamori saw as Kid Baron flew away and then the camera and Nakamori saw the 5 other figure flying in the sky.

All of them flew away to there own house, Kaito took Aoko to his place for the night, Jimmy took Rachel to his house for protection and Harley took Kazuha to the motel that was close to Kaito house. They would meet tomorrow to see what they would do tomorrow.


	4. The Challange

Jimmy was in his bed, with Rachel snuggled right next to him. Jimmy felt Rachel as he remember the events of last night, he held her closer at the thought. Jimmy then look at the time, it was 6:30 A.M He and the other were to meet at 8:30. Jimmy then heard someone knocking on the door. Jimmy then got up he put on some boxer's, pants and a blue shirt from the ground. He got up and went to the entrance of his house from where he heard someone knocking on the door. He open the door and he almost had a heart attack, right in front of him was hi PARENTS!

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Jimmy ask with a surprise look, Vivian his mother smile and gave him a big bear hug. Jimmy blush in annoyance as his father chuckle a little and walk in.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad to see you." Vivian said with glee, Jimmy grown. Vivian the stop hugging and look at Jimmy better. "Or maybe you prefer Kid Baron?" Vivian ask, Jimmy look at her in surprise and horror.

"How did you-" Jimmy was about to ask but his father interrupted him.

"You're not the only greatest detective in the world you know." Booker Jimmy father said with a grin, Jimmy grown again. "And I see your girlfriend is also al playing dress up as well." Booker said with a blush grin on his face, he always tease Jimmy about his crush on Rachel. Jimmy just gave him a dirty look and turn away blushing.

"Well, where is my future daughter-in-law?" Vivian ask, she was always bragging to her friend about how Rachel and Jimmy would get marry, thankfully Jimmy didn't know about this or he would have a cow.

"Mom knock it off!" Jimmy yelled annoyed and blushing even more. " And that's none of your business!" Jimmy yelled again and he look the other way, Booker had on his full detective mood face on. Booker was then about to say what exactly Jimmy said last night until Vivian answer.

"So you slept with Rachel, did you use protection?" Jimmy nose the exploded with blood and Booker laugh at his son.

"Mom, don't say that out loud!" Jimmy yelled, Vivian just look at his son with smiling eyes.

"I won't as long as you use protection." Vivian said, causing Jimmy nose to bleed more.

"Yes we are, so now quite down, she might hear you." Jimmy said while looking up stairs, thankfully Rachel wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Alright all right." Vivian said while holding up her hands in defences. Then she look at Jimmy seriously, so did Booker. "Jimmy, tell us why you, Rachel, and your friends are all dressing up and stealing Jewels?!" Vivian half shouted and half ask, Booker nodded in agreement Jimmy nodded and began to explain things to them.

Mean while

Rachel had just woke up, she saw that Jimmy was gone. She figured that he got up and was making breakfast, Rachel grab the blanket and covered herself as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. About ten min later Rachel came out wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered her. She didn't have any clean clothes so she was going to just put on one of Jimmy shirts on as a oversize dress, but she heard company. So Rachel put on her underwear, the shirt, and a blue robe she found in Jimmy closet. Rachel felt a little weird being in Jimmy room, but also a glowing warmth in her heart also appeared in her heart because she was now Jimmy lover, and no one else's. Rachel walk down the stairs quietly to see who it was, it was Jimmy PARENTS! Rachel look with a surprise expression, maybe she shouldn't go down there. Rachel then shook her head, they wouldn't mind, they did like her. She was also probably better than some other fan girl, and she was certain that Jimmy dad probably knew about it any way. Rachel also knew that Jimmy mother would have a party if she knew, so Rachel took a deep breath. She look at herself to make sure that she was dress appropriately enough, and then she began walking down the stairs nervously.

Jimmy had just explain what happen, and his parent understood thank goodness. Then he heard Rachel coming down the stairs. Jimmy held his breath, he didn't know if he should stop Rachel or what. Jimmy calm down and he smile, he was sure that Rachel was dress good enough to where she wasn't naked and he want her to be part of his family. After all he did love her dearly, he just hope his dad wouldn't tease him in front of Rachel. Jimmy parents look up and smile sweetly when they saw Rachel, Rachel was very nervous.

"Well, hello Rachel!" Vivian said with a sweet smile she stood up and hug her to greet her for she was very friendly and she always wanted a daughter so she just love Rachel. Rachel breath in relive to know that Jimmy mother was fine with her being there, after they hug Vivian look at Rachel. "It's so nice to see you again!" Vivian said with a big smile, Rachel nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Kudo" Rachel said with a smile, Vivian look at her and patted her on her shoulder.

"You can call me mother if you want!" Vivian said with a grin, Jimmy was getting nervous his mother always rush thing he always was worried about. But Rachel smile a bright happy smile.

"Okay…..Mother" Rachel said, she felt so weird saying it, but she was also very honor and happy that Vivian didn't mind at all. Booker grin at his son with a grin that was filled with mischief, Jimmy just blush and look the other way.

"You can also call him father if you want." Vivian said while pointing to Booker, Jimmy was now getting nervous. He didn't know what his dad would do in this situation, if he would agree or not. Rachel smile again and she look at Booker, Booker look at her with a friendly smile.

"Hi….Father." Rachel said, she was very nervous that she almost couldn't speak. Booker smile at her and he got up and walk towards Rachel he went in front of her and held out his hand to shake it.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Booker said, Rachel felt so happy that she past his hand and hug him. Booker was surprise by this that he just stood there for a secant, but then he place a hand on her back. Jimmy and Vivian look at him with a jealous look they didn't like it. But thankfully Rachel and Booker stop hugging and they smile nicely, Vivian then stand in between then both of them and turn to Rachel.

"So Rachel do you have any clothes?" Vivian ask, Rachel then shuddered at the memory that cause her to get rid of her clothe, Vivian notice and patted her back. "Come with me Rachel I have some clothes that you can barrow." Vivian said, Rachel nodded and followed Vivian up stairs.

"So Jimmy, when are you going to meet with your friend Kaito?" Booker ask seriously Jimmy also became serious.

"We were going to meet at his house around 8:30." Jimmy said, Booker nodded at his statement and then he look Jimmy in the eye.

"Jimmy, I knew that it was you before even coming here." Booker said Jimmy nodded figuring as much. "I also knew that even with your friends not the six's of you could never defeat the black organization and the Kaito organization alone. So me and your mother got help." Booker said, Jimmy look at him in surprise.

"Who did you get?" Jimmy ask, he hope that it wasn't the police, that could ruing the whole thing and get Kaito and Aoko arrested. Then Vivian came down with Rachel, Rachel was wearing some long fainted jeans with a light blue shirt with little blue flowers and a white under shirt that you could see around her waist and her chest. Vivian made her way past Jimmy and went to Booker excitedly.

"Did you tell them?" Vivian ask, Booker shock his head she smile. "Then let's show them!" Vivian said, Jimmy and Rachel look at them with a confuse look. Booker nodded and then he held a small black ball in his hand he then threw it to the ground. Black smoke appeared everywhere, then when the smoke cleared Jimmy and Rachel open their mouths in shock.

Right in front of them was Sabrina, Makoto, Richard, Eva, Ai, George, Mitch, Amy, and Dr. Agasa were all standing behind them all with smile or grins.

Jimmy mouth was wide open and Rachel just stared at then deciding if this was crazy or insane.

"Rachel!" All of the kids yelled excitedly, they always like seeing Rachel.

"Hi kids" Rachel said with a smile, "So what are you doing here?" Rachel ask, the kid brighten up by the question.

"We're your help!" Amy yelled happily while the other boys smile.

"Rachel nice to see you and detective freak" Sabrina said while running up and hugging Rachel tight.

"Sabrina you're going to help me too!" Rachel ask, Sabrina nodded.

"Your parents" Sabrina said with a grin "Told us the story and I decided to help. After all I learn magic when I was 8, I'm as good as a masters." She said, Rachel look at her parents.

"Mom, Dad your going to help too!" Rachel ask surprises Richard grown and nodded and so did her mother, but she didn't grown like a cow.

"We couldn't let you do it alone after all." Richard said, but he grown again and even louder when he saw Booker and Vivian.

"Ai your also helping?" Rachel was also surprise to see Ai.

"I want revenge for them killing my sister, and I didn't want you all to get killed out there without me." Ai said with a smile Rachel nodded he head in agreement. Jimmy notice Dr. Agasa and look at him funny.

"Ah Doc, don't you think you're a little too old to be doing this, after all you don't know magic." Jimmy said, Doc smile at him that said I-do-have-a-purpose-and-here-it-is.

"I can still help you perform the magic tricks, after all you'll need help." Dr. Agasa said, Jimmy nodded in agreement and smile at him.

"Well, I suggest that you get ready, its time to go to Kaito and see him." Jimmy said, every one all smile and they headed towards Kaito house.

Harley was in the hotel room bed he had his hand wrap around someone waist. It was to him the most beautiful women in the world, that woman of course was Kazuha. Harley look at Kazuha, she was sleeping she also had her hair down which Harley thought made her look beautiful. Kazuha then began to roll over, she rolled over with her eyes still close but she was still awake.

"Good morning" She mumble, but a smile appeared on her face one also appeared on Harley face, she move closer to Harley hugging him tightly and lovingly.

"Good morning Kazuha" Harley said while running his hand through her long silky hair.

"What time is it?" Kazuha ask, Harley look on and then back at Kazuha.

"Its 8:15" He said without much care, Kazuha shoot open and she look at Harley.

"Are you serious?!" Kazuha yelled, Harley look at her confuse but he nodded, Kazuha got up with the cover leaving Harley completely nude on the bed. This got Harley by surprise that he fell on the ground, then he got up looking at Kazuha crossed.

"What's your probable?!" Harley ask mad, Kazuha went into the bathroom and drop the towel as she began changing.

"We have to get to Kaito at 8:30, don't you remember?" Kazuha yelled, Harley blush a little as he saw Kazuha change into her clothes. Harley tried to ignore it and began to change himself.

"No!" He yelled, Kazuha rolled her eyes as she put on her Bra and underwear.

"Its amazing that you remember to go to school every morning!" Kazuha said annoyed, Harley made a face at her as he put on some new boxer's and a muscle shirt.

"Well excuse me, we were up late last night and I only got like 3 hours of sleep when you were restless last night." He yelled while putting on some light tan pants.

"I was restless? I almost faint while we were doing it I was so tired, you were sleep and restless not me!" She yelled while putting on a yellow top the had skinny straps that showed her belly a little as well.

"Well you were the one that started it!" Harley yelled in defence as he put on a black muscle shirt that covered the other one while putting on a blue jean jacket that was also sleeveless.

"Well, sorry for trying to show my love to you!" Kazuha yelled while she put on some skin tight dark blue jeans with a fake silver chain around her waist and some sandals.

"What that suppose to mean, I didn't say that I was saying that you were the one that kept us up all night that's all!" Harley said not trying to hurt her feeling while looking for his green SAX'S hat that was somewhere in the room.

"I wasn't saying that, I just meant that maybe you could also blame yourself as well as me!" Kazuha yelled a little nicely as she began to comb her hair. "By the way, did you see my ribbon?" Kazuha ask, Harley shock his head and then he remembered something.

"I think you lost it at the stone inc." Harley said, Kazuha hit the counter in anger.

"Damnit that was my favourite one" She yelled at herself, she look at the time it was now 8:20 "We have to go now Harley?" Kazuha yelled, Harley nodded in agreement as he got his lucky hat finding it in the microwave in a way that you don't want to know. He look at Kazuha and smile he thought she look beautiful with her hair down, Kazuha blush a little. "Do I look okay?" Kazuha ask a little nervous, but Harley came over and kiss her.

"How dose that answer your question?" He ask, Kazuha smile and kiss him again.

"Not bad" She said, then she look at the clock and she got out of Harley grip and headed towards the door. "We have to go now, its 8:23." She yelled, Harley grown and then he followed her out the door, they got on his bike of course. Kazuha held on to him from behind tightly, which Harley and Kazuha enjoyed. And they went off to Kaito house which was 15 min away to a safe driver, but for Harley he was there in 5 min.

Aoko woke up, she felt warmer and she felt something holding her by the waist. Then she remember that it was Kaito, she also remembered what happen last night. She blush a little of the thought, she turn around and saw Kaito still sleeping like a baby. Aoko giggle a little at the thought, she lean over and kiss him lightly on the nose. She then got up and put on one of Kaito dark blue shirt, she then found a dark blue robe. She put it on tight an headed down stares to make some coffee. When she got down stares there was a knock, Aoko look crossed at the door, but then some one knock on the door. Aoko grown and she then made a puff of smoke appeared and then she was dress. She was wearing a white shirt that had short sleeves and she then wore a black Minnie skirt. She open the door and she almost had a heart attack. In front of her was Chikage, Kaito mother.

"Mrs. Kuroba, what are you doing here?" Aoko ask with a surprise and blush look. Chikage look at Aoko and figured out right away why Aoko was there and what they were doing.

"Well, hello Aoko" Chikage said with a lovely smile, she walk right past Aoko and sat down on the couch. "So how is my son?" She ask, Aoko blush even more Aoko didn't know what to do. Chikage smile and she stood up. "Calm, down I know what happen, Kaito told me after you 2 came home and you know." Chikage said with a understanding smile, Aoko breath out a sigh of relieve. Chikage then gave Aoko a big hug. "Its nice to see you dear." Chikage said with a smile, Aoko felt her self brighten up and hug Chikage back, after that she let go and look at Aoko. "Is Kaito up, it almost 8:30." Chikage said, Aoko look up and she almost had a heart attack.

"Oh no, Kaito isn't dress yet!" Aoko yelled, with that she ran up stares and into Kaito room. Kaito was still asleep, with a weird pervert grin smile on his face. With a sigh and giggle she took off Kaito blanket and that woke him up. He turn around and moan not realizing it was Aoko and that he was naked.

"Mom, 5 more min" Kaito said still half asleep, Aoko held in her laugh, but it was too late. She was laughing like a mad women, and that got Kaito up and he blush when he saw Aoko. "Aoko, what are you laugh at?" Kaito ask, Aoko laugh a little more and then she barley said.

"Wait for 5 more min mom." She said, and Kaito then turn as bright as pink. Then Kaito look at the clock and he than got up, he made a puff of smoke and in 5 sec he was dress in a dark blue shirt with white pants. Then there was a nock, they both ran down stares. Kaito and Aoko ran down the stares just when Chikage open the door, and they then saw a picture worth a thousand explanations.

In front of them were Rachel and Jimmy smiling with their eyes close and sweat down their head. And in the backgrounds since they could see the whole yard was:

Harley and Kazuha arguing about something

Vivian and Eva chanting away about something with a smile

Booker and Richard talking guy talk

The kid talking how stupid it was that Harley and Kazuha were fighting about how much they love each other

Dr. Agasa talking to Ai about some formulas and such

And Makoto telling Sabrina that she shouldn't wear tiger strips anymore

"We…..kind of found some more help." Jimmy said with more sweat coming down his head. Then for the next hour, Jimmy and Rachel explain what happen and everything. Kaito was happy to get some more help of course, and later that day Jin came from his vacation. Then Kaito, Aoko, and Chikage began to teach everyone magic for to night show.

It was that same day that jin had come back from his vacation and then everything was set, everything.

It was 10 o'clock when a woman in a building was walking around. She walk straight into a room that was deserted, and she then close the door behind her and lock it. She then walk into the middle in the room, and in the middle was a huge red ruby that was called 'the forever fire' the last big gem that hasn't been stolen from Saito KID. She walk up and began to put a device on the glass, but as soon as she touches it a alarm went off. The woman was very surprise, she then just took off the glass case and grab the jewel.

"Got it" She said through a small microphone that connected to her ear. She ran through the hallway, she takes off her disguise and it turns out to be Roze. She soon runs to the top of the building, the police appear everywhere all over the front of the building. Captain Nakamori, inspector Mcguire, Sato, Takagi, yumi, Chiba, and many more random cop had surrounded the building. Rose had made it to the top of the building, there she was greeted by Snake, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, JTR, second boss, and the main boss.

"Do you have it?" Gin ask Rose smile and held up the jewel and they all smile. "Let's go!" he said and then everyone was about to leave, until a spot light shone on them.

"What the" Vermouth shouted as the spot light blinded her temporality, then there was a spot light on someone on the building closer. The person was on the balcony of one of many for it was a apartment building. The person who was tipping his hat just slightly was none other than Kaito kid.

"Well, hello everyone" He said, there was a massive crowd gathering and they were Eger to see what happen.

"Well, well look who showed up" The boss said with a frown but no one could see him because he was in the shadows. "We have the jewel, you have been beaten" He said but then Kaito began to laugh.

"I've already check the jewel, it isn't it." He said simply, everyone said 'huh' as Gin check the jewel for pardon it didn't have it.

"But that's impossible, this is the last big jewel that could be it." Gin said with a shock look on his face, Kaito smile.

"Did it ever accoutre to you, that they Jewel was a big Jewel, but is now many small fragments?" He ask, all of the people look at him with a curious look. "Let me explain, have you heard of the new Jewel, the jewel of legend. Well it turns out it use to be one Jewel with 5 brother and sisters. But when it was discover, it was given to a clumsy museum director and he drop it. Then he was scared to admit to the public what happen, so he made the one Jewel into 6 different types all in separate parts of Tokyo. And he hid the secret painting that were found with the jewel. The paintings told of the man who found the jewel, said that he had a dream that there would be a fight for the jewel. A fight of evil and good would fight for it, the good side name was Album pythons. And the evil side name was called tenebris bellator. Of course it was Latin and the words translate into white wizards and Dark warlocks. The fight would determine the death, or the saving of the world. So in spite of the legend, I ask you Dark warriors to a battle, whoever can get all of these jewel and all of them to the top of the Tokyo tower can decide to either break them, or drink the tears the jewel cries within." Kaito said with a big finish, the guy stay quite for a min, and then the Boss goes into a fit of laughter. After he stops he looks at Kaito with a amuse smile.

"Very well, I'll play your game, but please tell me how you're going to steal all of the jewel against you and some many loyal people I can't even remember?" The boss said, Kid just stared at him and then nodded.

"Your right, that would be impossible, but I have some friends." Then as Kaito said this, 5 puff of smoke appear and then three people were standing there on their own indusial balcony as couples. They were Harley, Kazuha, Aoko, Jimmy, and Rachel. "Let me introduce Kid Baron, Baroness girl, Moon, and Justice!"

Kid Baron was wearing a dark suite with a red bowtie, he also had a dark blue matching hat with a white mask the seem to smile with a red Roze in his front breast pocket. And next to him was Baroness girl and she was wearing a short white dress that went to her knees and was a little puffy, she also had white high heels and the white mask and white cape that went to her back with the red Roze in her hair.

Harley was wearing a white suite similar except it had a black undershirt with a orange tie and black a black ribbon that tied the top of the hat like Kaito. Kazuha had a similar one, except with a light blue undershirt with a yellow tie and light blue ribbon at the top. She however had a smooth white skirt with high heel boots that just went to her knees. And on both Harley and Kazuha hat was a yellow Roze. Every one was cheering, the organization was frowning, and Nakamori was having a mental fight weather to have the army come in and destroy them all or not. Then the Organization began to laugh, once they all caught their breath they spoke.

"So what if you have 5 more people to help you, it'll take more than that to defeat us." The Boss said, Kaito smile as so did the other.

"Do you think we would come here alone?" Kid Baron ask in a dark muffled, voice that was one of those devices that make your voice sound dark.

"We brought some of our own friends." Baroness girls said with a dark voice as well except you could tell she was a girl.

"Please let us introduce," Kid Baron started then a puff of smoke appear above him in the balcony above with their own spot light. "My parents, Night Baron and Night Baroness" Kid Baron finish then the smoke disappear and came in view was night Baron and Night Baroness. Night Baron was dress like Kid Baron except he had a black bowtie with a pink flower in his breast pocket. Night Baroness however wore a bright red dress with black high heel and she still had the same mask on. She also had a pink flower in her hair that made her look beautiful. The crowd was screaming for most of them recognize Night Baron from Booker Kudo books.

"Also let me introduce my parents," Baroness girl said as Kid Baron finish. Then there was another puff of smoke "My parent's, Hermit and the lover!" Then as Baroness girl said this them smoke cleared and standing on another balcony was Hermit and the lover (Richard is hermit and Eva is the lover).

Hermit was wearing a suite like Kaito except his under shirt was red with a black tie and her also had the red ribbon tied on around the top of his hat. He had a white Roze on his front breast pocket as well and the Hermit card in his hat. Lover was wearing a similar white suite except for the white under shirt that was a light purple and a white tie as well. She was also wearing a white skirt with high heels she also had the lovers card in her hat with a white Roze as well they both also had monocles as well They both wave and smile and wave to the roaring crowd that was cheering like crazy.

"And let me introduce my friends," Baroness girl said again once the crowd come down a little "My dear friends, Emperor and Empress!" Baroness girl shouted and then appear Emperor and Empress appeared on the Balcony the one secant from underneath them. (Sabrina is the empress and Makoto is the Emperor).

Empress was wearing the Kaito suite with even the pants since Emperor was worried that the boys might get too close. She had a very light green colour under shirt with a yellow tie and the ribbon of the hat was light green as well and a orange Roze in her hat with the Empress card. Emperor had a darker colour green with a orange tie with the Emperor card in his hat with the orange Roze.

"I would also like to introduce my other friends, the high priestess and the Magicians!" Kid Baron yelled the people shouted and scream with excitement as smoke appeared and disappeared in and there were the high priestess and the Magicians (Ai is the high priestess and the kids are the Magicians).

Ai was wearing a large coat with the front open to revile a maroon colour shirt with a white skirt and high heels. She also had the high priestess card in her hat with a Maroon Colour Roze in it.

The only girl in the group, known as Magician 1 had a suite that look exactly like Aoko suite except she had a pink shirt with a yellow tie and the Magician card in her hat. Magician 2 and 3 were both boys, the smaller boy with freckles known as Magician 2. He had a yellow under shirt with a dark blue tie with the Magician card in his hat. The 3rd Magician was a very large boy with a dark blue under shirt with a yellow tie and the Magician card as well.

Every one was shock when they saw the little kids, but they still cheered at them for they look cute as they all wave at the crowd.

"As you also know my mother is Phantom Lady and in retirement, but she has agreed to do one more show please welcome" Kaito said with excitement as some smoke on the top of the building appeared and there was the Phantom Lady. "My mother Phantom Lady" She waved her hand as the crowd went CRAZY when they saw the famous Phantom Lady right there. The organization grown as they saw all of the KIDS, Nakamori was banging his head against a brick wall because he now had to capture 16 KIDS that all knew magic, it was going to be hell.

"Well, Kaito KID looks like you out did your self." The Boss said in a little bite amuse voice. "I guess we have a deal, so what time can we steal the jewels?" The boss ask, Kaito smile.

"We can steal the jewels around 11:00, then you will have a hour before the comic goes just above the Tokyo tower. There you can either destroy the jewel, or use it for evil." Kaito said, The boss nodded and so did the others. "Oh and 1 last thing, you can steal do anything you want all except another person life, got it?" Kaito said, everyone look at the Boss, the Boss nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough," He said and Kaito look at him hard, and then finally nodded in agreement and then there was a whistling sound. Then fireworks appeared in the sky, they were a Varity of blues, greens, whites, and more.

"See you tomorrow, Boss!" Kaito said, then smoke covered the balcony then when it cleared they were all gone.

"Where did they go!" Inspector Maguire ask as all of the police look desperately for the for all of the KIDS Then someone shouted form the crowd and everyone look up. There in the sky was all of the KIDS, most of them were flying, Kid Baron and Night Baron however were caring Night Baroness and Baroness girl. Then as soon as everyone was looking up Kaito press a button and then confetti exploited every where. There were also more fire works and in every TV in a mile or computer and on it was the picture of the Kaito KID sign. Then it turn to a min picture of every one in the group, which was possible with the help of Dr, Agasa and Jin working the computers. Then on the huge flat screen TV that in white light showed the Kaito KID sign. And on the other one near where the Black organization was a red outline crow with a evil looking eye. Nakamori look at all of these in amazement, so did the others. Then a paper appeared in his face, he caught it and there it said:

_I Kaito Kid and the white magicians vs. the Dark warriors will fight for all of the six's Jewels. This will be the last robbery of Kaito KID the II for life. This will also be the last and only appearance of the Dark warriors, guess I make a fool out of you one last time too Nakamori. _

**(Then the Kaito kids sign with black inc and the crow picture with the red inc and weird looking eye) **

Nakamori pop a vein, a big one too.

"I'll get you kid, even if it's the last thing I do!" Nakamori yelled at the KIDS that were flying away, people were giving weird looks again and he look like a idiot. Then something showed up on the screen that almost made Nakamori shoot at the TV, on it, it said:

_A pity you can make a fool without me even being there, oh well not all are bright._

**(Kaito sign again) **

I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS SOON, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I MADE ANY MESS UP THANK YOU.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
